Pinpricks In The Velvet
by pumpkinborg
Summary: Isabella Swan is a 17 year old ward of the state of Arizona, but when she joins the Cullen family things are about to change. But will her problems ruin everything? M for Language, Drug Use, and other Naughty things. SEX
1. Mr and Mrs Cullen

_Mr and Mrs C. Cullen_

_We are sure you will be pleased to know that your application for the position of foster carers to Miss Isabella Swan has been accepted. It is required that you meet with her social worker Ms. Garwood as soon as possible to complete any arrangements and that you provide us with full details of Miss Swans home and educational details on the form provided._

_After these final steps the foster process will be complete._

_We look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Irina Parker_

_Arizona Board of Children and Social Services._


	2. James

**Okay. This isn't the longest chapter in the world, but that seems to work for you guys. Heck! I got 5 story alerts for a 96 word chapter, and a favourite story. Scary, but lovely. **

**It you aren't good with sex, don't read.**

**In the interests of disclaiming, I would like to point out that I don't own Twilight.**

Bella's Point of View

'Isabella Moreno! You get down here right now!'

'That isn't my name! Try calling someone who exists!' There was a pause. Nothing. Brilliant. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs. Shit. I must have really pissed her off now. My door opened and Arizona foster mum of the year Anna-Lucia Moreno stormed in.

'That is your name as long as you live under this roof, which, thank God won't be long now!' She picked up my coat and tried to force my arm in.

'Get off of me!' She didn't stop. She kept pushing my arms. I snatched myself away and ran. When I got into the corridor I looked left to see if the bathroom was open, that was probably the best place right now. Yes! I was in luck! I skidded into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it.

Phew. I was safe for now, although I knew that sooner or later she was just going to call the fire brigade to cut the lock off the door. I also knew that if I didn't come out soon she would be going through my things. Shit. There was weed in there. Mainly belonging to a friend of mine, but it was in my stuff. There was a bang on the door.

'Out of the bathroom now Isabella! We are going to see Mrs Parker. She has found somewhere else for you to live.' I could almost hear the smirk as she said this. Fuck, this was worrying. For her to be this happy I had to be moving somewhere bad. Somewhere worse than this. As much as I wanted to open the door and slap her, I knew she would press charges for assault, so I put on my best serene smile and opened the door.

'I'm sorry Mrs Moreno, I was just so desperate for the toilet. It would hurt me greatly to have you think I was running from you, rather than towards the bathro-'

'Cut the crap. Put some real clothes on and get into the car. You have ten minutes.'

'These are real clothes!' Okay, I knew what she meant by real clothes. At the moment I was wearing a pair of jeans with an awful lot of holes in. To be honest, there was more hole than jean. But I looked hot in them. They were great across my ass. And on the top I was wearing a dark blue corseted top that emphasised my boobs and didn't quite reach my waist. You could see my belly button piercing, which at the moment had a black angel dangling from it. 'Okay, I'll go and get my jacket.' The jacket was amazing. Possibly the best item of clothing I had ever gotten hold of. Real leather; it smelt divine.

I headed downstairs, where everyone else was. Well, pretty much everyone. I was pretty sure that a couple of them were in their rooms.

As I passed I saw James on the sofa. Hmm, I sat on the arm next to him with my boobs at the same height as his face. 'Hey.'

He looked over to me, his eyes stopping for a couple of seconds on my chest. 'Hey Bell. Hmm, liking the outfit.' Then the eyes were back to my chest.

'Why thank you.' I put a finger under his chin and lifted his face toward mine and gave him a kiss. I could taste his cigarettes. He kissed me back hungrily, 'You out tonight?' I said against his ear. As I started kissing down his neck he replied.

'Ah... yes... but I could always cancel...'

'Good.' I was back to his lips. I shifted over so that I was straddling him. 'It would be quite nice to spend some time together don't you think?'

'Why not now?' I could feel his erection pressing between my legs.

'Because I have to go out now. Social worker and all.'

'Dammit Bell. Feel what you've done, you can't just leave me like this!' I grinned and started to get up.

'Oh, but I can. I was just giving you a taster of later. See you.'

'Aww, Bell!'

'Bye!'

***

'So, Isabella, we have found you a new foster home.'

'Yay.' Irina looked over at me. I could manage another home. I could still see James every so often.

'May I continue?' I nodded. 'Okay, you will be living with Mr and Mrs Cullen and some other children.'

'Theirs or state?'

'A couple of them are adopted, some are fostered. Now Isabella, there is one slight issue.' I looked at her, hard. 'They don't live in Arizona.' Fuck. Nowhere near anything I knew. Nowhere near James. 'They live in Washington.'

'D.C.?'

'State. In a little town called Forks.' Using my limited geography skills I fathomed where that was.

'BUT THAT'S THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY!'

'I felt you needed a new start.'

'A NEW START! LOSING EVERYHTING!'

'You have two months. You move out on the 22nd of March. I will see you in a couple of weeks for another meeting. The Cullens are coming to meet you again.'

I wanted to ask where they'd met me before, but I was too angry, so I stormed outside into the cool night air.

***

By the time I arrived home I had calmed down somewhat, but I still wanted to lose myself in something else and so, ignoring Anna-Lucia's questions I headed straight upstairs to James' Room. When I arrived I just walked straight in and sat down on the end of his bed. He was already there, lying down. He seemed to have been waiting for me.

'Thanks for knocking.'

I didn't reply. I just crawled on top of him and started to rub myself against him through our clothes. He got the message pretty quickly and rolled us over so that he was on top, pushing my legs apart in the process. I had my mouth on his and I had started to undo his jeans but then he stopped me.

'Bell, what's wrong?'

'I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you tomorrow.' I bucked my hips against him and he put his lips back to mine. I finished getting his jeans off and he undid my top. No bra underneath.

'Mmmm, Bell, you have great tits.' He said, bending his head down and taking my nipple in his mouth.

'Hmmm. You have a great cock. Could we get a move on?' At this I pulled off my jeans and panties, and pushed his boxers down with my feet.

'Bell seriously, you're upset, this might not be the greatest idea...'

I pushed him onto his back and crawled back down his body until my head was at his waist height. He realised what I was about to do and realised that he couldn't argue with me anymore. I reached down and licked him. He groaned. Then I put him in my mouth and he let out another sexy groan.

'Stop, Bell. This should be about you too.' He rolled us over again and pulled me back up so that my face was level with his. He reached to the side of his bed and pulled out a condom. I took it from him, opened it and smoothed it onto him. Then he bent my legs up slightly to get a better angle and pushed in. It felt really good. I was going to get the release I needed. We done this enough times that he knew the tempo I preferred. It wasn't long before we were both panting. I was letting out a squeak or a moan every time he pushed back in. Then he reached down and started playing with my clit. It was only a couple of seconds before I was screaming out his name. He smothered me with a kiss and then he came himself.

We lay there for a while. During that time my mind wandered back to earlier.

'I'm leaving James.' My voice was thick with emotion.

He sat up and looked at me. 'What?'

'They've found a more suitable place for me, apparently.'

'Where? How far?'

'Some backwater in Washington State.' I started to cry. He held me closer.

'Bell, it's okay. Shhh. It'll be fine. When are you going?'

'March...22nd. It's too far James... We won't be anywhere near each other.'

'I'll be almost 18 by then, you know. I'll come and see you as soon as I can.' I sniffed and looked over to him. He was serious. He was going to come to Washington.'

' I'll follow you Bell, wherever you go.'

***

**Okay. I know this is a Bella/Edward story, and it will get there very soon. This is just scene setting. There will probably be only one more chapter for the two month period and then we say goodbye to James, at least for a while.**

**Now, I would very much like some reviews. I wasn't expecting them for the last chapter because it was too short. However this one is eligible for reviewing. I like the good and bad, and if you have any suggestions tell me. REVIEW.**

**I have been trying to think of a song for this chapter, however for me it remains songless. The only real song I listened to while writing this was Cublicles by My Chemical Romance (Don't hate me). It is also, as it happens, where I got the title for this story. Again, if you have any song suggestions, tell me and I will put them on the next chapter.**

**-Pumpkinborg**


	3. Scratches

**Okay Honeys. Because I love you so much, and because I have free time on my hands, I am uploading again quickly. But don't get spoilt. I am on holiday now and there is some important stuff coming up which is going to limit my writing time. **

**Ooooh. A multiple point of view chapter. "YAY!" I hear you scream.**

**By the way, I would like to let you know that I own the Twilight Saga TM and all of its associates and subsidiaries.**

Still Bella's Point of View

Another few years, another home. Another set of perfectly nice people who won't manage. And these ones aren't even in my own state. Fuck. Some backwater in Washington. I don't even remember its name.

I woke up, my eyes were tired. Thank God James kept his curtains closed or my head would have been pounding worse than it already was. We had had a great night, but a heavy one. We had both drunk a lot, and I'm pretty sure he took something as well.

Since I found out that I was leaving Arizona a couple of weeks ago I had been doing an awful lot of things I loved. Things like going to the park, spending time with my friends and shopping in some great shops. Well to be honest the shopping was limited, I didn't have much money and I was trying not to steal anything unless I really needed it. It felt like disrespecting my dad's memory. He was a cop.

I had spent more than the usual amount of time with James. And it made me quite happy. But some of it was making me quite uncomfortable. I had had little indication of how reliant James had become on things. I wouldn't normally have noticed; I didn't see him so often outside of our bedrooms or school, but when I was with him for most of his time outside as well now he wasn't able to hide much from me. On top of smoking (tobacco and cannabis) which we are both partial to, he was using cocaine, ecstasy and speed more often than was healthy. And drinking a lot. I mean, I used, but not daily. Not in quantities like this. At the moment we were sitting in the house of some friends of ours. Victoria and Laurent were squatters, but they kept the place clean, they weren't unpleasant to be around. To be honest I was quite attached to them. Their house was probably where I would have ended up living when I turned eighteen had I not been moving.

'Hey Bell! Pass me another slice...Bell! Bell!' I had barely noticed the first request. Now I was suddenly aware that Victoria was expecting some sort of movement as a reply.

'Sorry, I was thinking.'

'Yeah, well hand one over before James gets it.'

At this James slid out from next to me and grabbed the last pizza slice. 'You snooze you lose fucker'

'You little bitch!' Victoria leapt, catlike, from where she was sitting onto James, smiling. James put the slice of pizza back in the box as Victoria began to tickle him. We were all very happy. It was a golden afternoon where we were contented. It made me sad to think that these would be finishing soon. Well, not for the others, for me only. It was making me depressed that I was moving.

We spent a couple of hours watching movies, but then Victoria had to go to work and Laurent decided to go out, but they let James and I stay as long as we wanted. A couple of minutes later James held out his hand. In it there was some ecstasy.

'Come on baby. It will be fun. You know it makes everything so much more... more.'

'We don't need it you know. We're amazing without.' I was trying to avoid drugs as much as I possibly could. They were fun occasionally, but I desperately didn't want to get hooked on anything more than tobacco.

'Please Bell.' The look he was giving me was making me realize how much he needed to get high.

I gave up. I wasn't strong enough to get into an argument about this right now. 'Go on then.'

Of course he was right. The next few hours were amazing. We played around a bit, laughing and joking. It was intimate without the need for sex.

We walked home before it got dark. We were still high, but of course in our state we weren't that worried about Anna-Lucia. She was waiting on the doorstep to make sure we got home. When we turned up giggling, with pupils the size of saucers she was really upset. And when we wouldn't stop giggling she started a huge rant about kids these days. When we were still quite high she got really angry.

'Why do I even bother with the two of you? Complete wastes of space.' She addressed James. 'You Myers, you're becoming exactly like your father and brother.' We both snapped out of it and James stiffened. I hurriedly whispered to him, 'Don't do anything.', and grabbed onto his arm.

'And you Isabella Swan.', she hissed, 'you've become a whore, just like your mother.' From that second it wasn't me holding James back. It was him holding me. I was struggling to escape his grasp. There was an awful lot of rage inside me and although I knew that it was wrong, I wanted to hurt her. I managed to wriggle free of James' grasp just as she turned away from us. I leapt on her, turning moving her onto her back as she fell. I was straddling her, slapping and clawing at her. I was full of rage. I was going to kill her.

***

James' Point of View

She was gone. After inflicting some painful looking scratches to Anna-Lucia's face Bella had frozen and then bolted. I ran out after her. I could see her ahead of me, running at full speed, lights from passing cars shining off of her clothes. And then I couldn't. We had reached a set of warehouse complexes that weren't lit, and it was just off the road so there were no passing cars to light my way. Then I heard her, crying softly somewhere to my right. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and used it as a light to see her. She was standing, held up by a wall. She was covered in scratches where she seemed to have fallen over and her fist was torn and bleeding. As I watched she sunk to the floor. I hurried over to comfort her, wrapping her in my arms.

'Shhhh, it's okay Bella.'

'I don't want to be that angry James. I don't want to go back there.'

When Bella was younger she had an anger problem. She would get crazily angry and lash out, hurting whoever was in the way. It was one of the reasons we were able to stay together, her behaviour became drastically worse when we were separated, as did mine. So we'd been in the same home since we were nine.

'It's okay Bell. Everything is okay honey. You're not going back there. You've moved on.'

She continued to sob into my chest. I picked her up and moved her into a building on our left and put her down. 'Do you wanna go to Victoria and Laurent's?' She shook her head. She pushed herself down onto the concrete floor. I lay down next to her and covered her in my jacket. 'Remember Bell, I will always be with you, even when you're thousands of miles away in Washington. Always.'

***

It was around midnight and we needed to move. If we were running we would need to get further than this, and if we were going back we should get back at night. It should make things easier. 'Bell, it's time to get back, time to go.'

'Where?'

'Where do you wanna go?

'Not back there.'

'Okay. What about Victoria and Laurent's place?'

'Okay.'

We got up and headed toward the main road. We had just reached it when we were caught in the sights of headlights. Suddenly there were car doors opening.

'Flat against the wall with your hands up!' Shit. Cops. Next thing I knew Bella was cuffed and over the hood of the police car. 'Sir, would you mind coming with us to the police station.' I hated police, but I didn't want to leave Bella.

'Sure, why not?'

***

Bella's Point Of View

'Miss Swan, do you know why you're here?' I didn't say anything. I was sitting next to my social worker being interviewed by the police. 'Miss Swan, Ms Moreno is pressing battery charges. Now Ms Swan, there is some question as to whether or not Mr Myers was involved...'

'No, he wasn't involved. It was just me. Leave him alone.'

'Miss Swan, could you explain to me exactly what happened.' Silent again.

'Bella, it would be best if you helped us.'

'Come on Bella.' Irina decided to chip in.

'Fine. She was chatting some shit about my mom, so I made her shut up. How is the bitch by the way?'

'Ms Moreno is fine, there should be no permanent damage.'

'What a shame.'

'May I talk to Bella alone for a minute detective?'

'Sure, take all the time you need.' And with that Detective whatever-his-name-is was gone.

'Isabella, that was an exceedingly stupid and immoral thing to do. Poor Ms Moreno. She took you in, she's been nothing but kind to you-'

'She called my mother a whore.' I said through clenched teeth.

'That was no reason to harm her. Well. You have no place to go. Enjoy your night in the cells.'

Fuck.

**Sorry, I know that was kinda short. It just felt like the natural end to the chapter. And I know I said that this chapter would cover the whole of the rest of Bella's Phoenix time. I was telling mostly truth! There will just be a little more Phoenix in the next chapter, and there will be Cullens! And I was only dreaming when I said I owned that stuff. Friggin' legal threats stealing all my fun.**

**And Now for the hard part: (puts on disciplinarian hat)**

**Right. I love all of you. But I am a more than a little put out by the fact that I only received two reviews, (Thanks by the way – simi05 and Maliha R Pattinson). I know that my story isn't the best out there, but would it hurt to spend a few minutes telling me what you think? I don't even mind some criticism, just don't hurt me too badly. Also, my offer for chapter songs still stands, please tell me what you think and I will put it up somewhere.**

**As a Halloween treat couldn't you just press that button and watch it turn green? Make me happy.**

**Reviews are like Edward Cullen arriving in the story, possibly in a wet t-shirt.**

**P.S. Check out 'Illusions' by crazyaboutcullens. It kicks ass people, but in a soft T-rated type way.**


	4. The End

**Okay Readers. I love you all. But two reviews. Seriously? Murder. Of the worst kind. (Thanks by the way simi05 and x-jokes-x, I love you both dearly.) Bella's badassness will take a slight dip here, but will be back strong next chapter.**

**There is something I need to say. I made the EPIC mistake of leaving too little storyline for the chapter, so what did I do? That's right, I stuck two together. So here is Chapter 3, 'The End'. Followed by Chapter 4, 'Into this wild abyss...'.**

**Chapter 3 – 'The End'**

Night in the cells? Night_s_ in the cells. As I was now under arrest for assaulting my current foster carer, I was in the cells permanently. Even if I had been able to be bailed, I would have had nowhere to go. James had brought my stuff and left it at the police station so that bitch couldn't take any of it. He knew the drill, we'd both been in trouble before; he would have removed any illegal substances from my bag. I'd been here now for three days. From the clock I could see through the door I could tell it was some sort of eleven o'clock, and from general eavesdropping I was able to tell it was night.

The door was unlocked, and the duty sergeant came in. 'Come on. You're out.'

'What?'

'Follow me.'

He escorted me into a room where he told me to sit and wait. The minutes were not ticking by. I was pretty sure they were going backwards. Suddenly my psychologist, Kate, came in. 'Oh Bella!' She ran over and hugged me. 'I got her to drop the charges! You'll be leaving here!'

'So I can go back home?'Kate looked a little worried, like she was scared of my reaction to what she was about to say.

'Ah, Bella. Due to the circumstances your transfer to Washington has been moved forward...'

'To when?'

'Now actually. I'm so sorry darling. It was the only way, places are limited...'

'I'm okay Kate.' I wasn't okay. I was dying inside. I was losing everything I had ever known in the space of three days. 'Can I see James before I go?' I said, knowing that it was an outside chance – if you're removing someone against their will, you don't normally have a chance to say goodbye. Suddenly Kate smiled. 'Good news, I brought him with me. James! Come in!'

As James entered the room Kate murmured a hurried, 'I'll leave you two alone.'

I nodded in thanks. I was too choked up to do any more.

'You're leaving.'

'Yes.' I could barely speak.

'Oh Bella!' James leaned forward and embraced me. 'It's gonna be okay. Just a couple more months and I will be there too.' He was stroking my hair. 'I brought you something.' He leant back and pulled something out of his pocket. 'Here.'

It was a long, delicate silver chain, and on the end there was a diamond shamrock in a silver setting. James couldn't have bought this, but the feeling was special. I turned it over. It said '_With you always, James._' He put it on me. The shamrock fell between my breasts. 'It will be easy to keep safe. No-one will know it's there.' I was full blown sobbing now. 'Goodbye Bella. I will see you again soon.', and he kissed me. It was a soft goodbye kiss. It felt like the end.

'Goodbye James. I love you.'

'I love you too honey.' he gave me a tight hug. 'I will be with you soon Bell.' Kate came back in, and James left. I quickly put the necklace down my top and followed Kate to the police desk. I couldn't help but feel like nothing would be the same again.

***

We were driving toward the airport.

'Okay, Bella. Mr and Mrs Cullen will be there to meet you at the airport. It would be best if you changed your clothes before you got there. Try to make a good impression please. They really are nice people.'

I lit up. I was too depressed to reply. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with smoke.

'Bella. It will be okay. There's nothing to worry about.'

***

After saying goodbye to Kate at the gates I headed to the bathroom. I looked a mess; no wonder people were looking at me strangely. I fixed my makeup. I was too tired to full off fresh-faced, so I put on heavy eyeliner. I grabbed the first outfit out of my bag and put it on, not really focusing on what I was doing. Then I heard my flight being called so I headed off to my new life.

**Okay. That was the end of 'The End'. Now you see how pitifully short this chapter is. So here is chapter 4 'Into this wild abyss...'**

I woke up just before landing to the sound of loud music in my ears. Getting off the plane was slow and dragging, but it suited me. I had no sense of urgency to meet my new foster parents. I was numb. After around fifteen minutes we were coerced off of the plane. I dragged my feet, not particularly caring that there was a queue of angry, impatient passengers behind me. People were jostling me but I just let it pass – something I would not normally do. Passport control was too fast for my liking. What happened to the paranoia about every member of the world's population being a terrorist? After picking up my luggage I walked in a daze toward the meeting gates. Suddenly I felt nervous; I hadn't done this sort of thing since I was too young to care. Then I realised what I was wearing. In my detached state of mind I had put on another inappropriate outfit. It was a black, underwired, lace bustier-type-thing. The only opaque parts were those covering my breasts, so it was basically a shameless push-up bra. The rest was a scrap of transparent lace, which ended about two inches above my belly button. On top of the fact that the top was unreasonable it showed my belly button piercing and most of my tattoos, the most obvious of which were a pair of dark greyscale roses between my hips which were partially visible in my favourite low-rise holey jeans, and a large, bright, multicoloured Phoenix on my lower back.

I was debating removing my belly piercing which luckily had nothing awful dangling from it when I realised it was too late. The couple standing in front of me was instantly recognisable. I had met them once before when our foster home had been invited to visit a gala night at a rich charity auction. It had been a night where rich people made themselves look and feel good by inviting foster children and donating to charities. They had made an effort to actually talk to us and hadn't even been vaguely condescending. I had liked them the most out of any of the people we met. I also remembered that they weren't Mr and Mrs – they were Dr and Mrs. And now they were standing in front of me looking as anxious as I felt. Dear Gosh. This was going to be awkward.

They hadn't seen me yet so I decided to go and introduce myself.

'Um, Hi, I um...'

They both turned around and looked slightly startled. Yes, this was definitely going to be awkward. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Dr Cullen cleared his throat, 'Ah, Isabella. I trust you had a good flight?' Dr Cullen asked.

'Um, yes I... um...' I was panicking. I could feel hyperventilation waving me hello from the horizon - coming at me at an ever increasing pace. _Fuck it_, I thought. I dropped my bags and ran, heading for the nearest exit. It wasn't far but it gave me some much needed space. The second I was out of the building I lit up again. God I needed that cigarette. It was when I exhaled that I realised how fucking freezing it was. My breath made a cloud of smoke in the air much thicker than normal. The door I had just run through opened and Dr Cullen stepped out, looking around in search of me. When he saw me he walked over.

'What was that all about Isabella?' He didn't look angry, just interested, maybe a tad concerned.

'Nerves. I mean... not that you are threatening at all Dr Cullen... it's just.'

'Strange? And please, call me Carlisle and of course my wife, Esme.'

'Um, okay.'

After a second he was staring at my hand where I was holding my cigarette. 'It's a bad habit you know. Very dangerous.'

'Hmm. Yeah, but very relaxing.' I inhaled deeply. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Then as if in response to me watching, he looked up. 'Shall we go?

'Sure.' I put the cigarette out and followed him back inside. Esme was sitting in some plastic seats looking worried and completely out of place. When she saw Carlisle and I come back in her face lit up with a sort of relief.

We walked to the car and sat down. Esme sat next to me in the back and told me all about my life in Forks, Washington. I had some respect for her. Most people would have avoided talking to me like I had plague, especially after what I did to my last carer – but she was making an actual effort, and not a superficial one at that. I learned that I would be sharing the house with them and their 'wards'. One of them was their nephew. I also learned that I would be the 'new one' in a long standing family dynamic. Apparently they hadn't had a new family member in seven or eight years. _Dear God. The awkwardness continues._

***

During the journey home it started pouring with rain. It was pissing it down. It was just what you'd expect from Washington. When we drew up to their house I did a double take. It was enormous. I couldn't imagine living in a place like this.

As I got out of the car I could feel their eyes in my back, taking in my tattoo. It was kind of starting to piss me off and I felt a huge urge to be rude, but I bit my tongue. I wanted things to go right with them. But I couldn't help letting them know I was watching them. 'You like it?'

'It's interesting.' Esme looked unsure. 'When did you get it?'

'About a year and a half ago, maybe a couple of weeks before my sixteenth.' Esme grimaced, as did Carlisle. 'It's not that big a deal you know, a couple of the other ones are older.' Both of their lips tightened. I decided to shut up about that. 'So, are you going to show me around?' They led the way. As we rounded a corner to the front door I saw an amazing living room. It was a huge expanse of beautiful glass and soft furnishings. They ushered me in and told me to take a seat. And thus began my first day with the Cullens.

**That was Chapter 4! Now please, I am not above begging, REVIEW! Please do, I need a happy, I fell on the stairs earlier and have really screwed up my leg. I'm all black and blue. So review honeys. **

**I'm pretty sure Edward will be in the next chapter!**


	5. Some of Us

**First, the big usual thank you to my darlings x-jokes-x and simi05, my lovely reviewers. **

**My song choice for this chapter is 'Some of Us' by Starsailor.**

**Then, the story.**

Bella's Point of View.

'...and this is your room.' I was astounded. This room was BIG. One entire wall was windows. It had a balcony that looked out over a large patch of forest and part of the drive, depending on where you stood. It was nice and bright and airy and overall, beautiful. 'Kate told me you liked dark colours. I hope this is okay.' Esme looked at me and smiled hopefully. Part of me felt slightly violated, that she had been told about me from someone else, rather than finding out herself, but I was struck by how considerate she was being.

'It's really nice.' I put on my most genuine looking smile. The walls were dark purple, and the ceiling was dark grey, but they could get away with it because the windows were so big. There were also thick grey velvet curtains surrounding the windows. There was a walk-in wardrobe and an en-suite bathroom. _Hmm, I could get used to this. _The bed was made of dark wood with metal roses. 'It's really beautiful; I really love the bed.' Esme's face lit up in a beautiful smile. I was happy with the newness, but I was getting claustrophobic. 'Um...do you mind if I settle in?'

'Of course.', and she left. I needed a cigarette. All the stress of changes and moving was causing me to be more dependent. I really needed a drink too. Don't get me wrong – I'm not an alcoholic, I just need some now. I headed out onto the balcony to smoke. I don't think other people should have to inhale my shit just because I need it.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, breathing deeply, and thinking. I really needed to get out of here. After a while there was the sound of gravel crunching on the drive. I saw a really nice silver Volvo pull up. And _he_ got out. Shit that guy was hot. Even from around 20 meters I could see muscles, a hot ass, and the most dazzling hair colour. It was a kind of coppery brunette and it was perfect after-sex hair. I wondered who he was. And as he got closer he looked up. I stared.

And beautiful green eyes stared back.

***

Edward's Point Of View

When I pulled up to the house I had the feeling that I was being watched. It took me a few seconds to find the source of that feeling. On the second floor balcony there was a girl, a fucking hot girl, looking slightly nervous. So Isabella Swan had arrived, but earlier than billed. WTF? And she was smoking. Esme and Carlisle were going to be pissy.

As I walked in Esme and Carlisle looked up; I had evidently disturbed whatever they were talking about. 'Don't let me interrupt.'

Silence. Then, 'Isabella has arrived.' I loved it when conversation flowed so freely.

'I noticed. Why won't you tell me why she's here so early? We all know she wasn't due for another couple of months.'

Carlisle's lips tightened, 'It's her business, but don't go annoying her about it. Actually, we were wondering if you would take her out somewhere...for a couple of hours...'

'You haven't talked Rosalie around yet, huh?'

'Unfortunately Isabella's early arrival has... well...'

'Okay, I'll take her out.'

'ISABELLA! WOULD YOU COME DOWN HERE A MINUTE?' Carlisle shouted. Then I saw a red Ferrari pull up outside. Shit, the guys were home. Including Rose. I quickly ran to the stairs and headed for Isabella's bedroom, knocking when I got there - and Isabella answered the door in a bathrobe.

'SHIT! Who are you?' I pushed past her.

'Edward Cullen. Esme and Carlisle's nephew. You need to get dressed.'

'Why?'

'I'm rescuing you from a fate worse than death, don't ask.' I heard the sound of Rosalie screeching. 'Quickly just grab some clothes and follow me.' Less than a minute later we were climbing down the coving in the wall from her balcony. Me below her. I looked up to see how she was going and saw a black thong. And tattoos. Fuck, she was seriously the wrong person for Esme and Carlisle. They detested tattoos and smoking. On the way out Isabella had loaded an outfit into a small black bag. I suppose the plan was to change in my car, as I was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bra so I couldn't get her to change at a truck-stop. There was going to be a naked girl, who wasn't my girlfriend, in the back of my car in a few minutes. When I hit the ground I helped her down and we ran to my car as the yelling inside intensified. We both jumped in and I started the car, reversing down the drive into the main road, then I stopped in a lay-by.

***

Bella's Point of View

'So what was that all about?' I asked. I was so confused. One second I'm getting ready to go down and act happy, next moment, there is a foster-cousin in my room; ushering me out of a window.

'Unresolved family issues. You don't need that. Heck, I don't need that.'

'Okay. I'm Bella Swan.' I held out my hand.

'As I said before, Edward Cullen, Esme and Carlisle's nephew.' He shook it.

'Do you live with them?'

'Yes. They've been my legal guardians for a long time.'

'Huh.' I didn't want to pry. 'So what are we doing?' I was really hoping to get out and get rid of some energy.

'Well, I have been instructed to take you out for the evening. Have you eaten?'

'No. But I don't really want to. Are there any clubs around here?'

'I don't think clubs are allowed.'

'Please. I need to unwind.' More than that. I needed to get off. I had been in prison for three days. I was dying for human contact.

'We'll talk after you get changed.' I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed into the back. 'And no smoking in my car.' Balls.

Here was the difficult part. In my haste I had picked out yet another inappropriate outfit. Well, inappropriate unless one wanted to get laid. It was a skin-tight faux-leather mini-dress that barely covered my ass. It had laces on the chest, forcing my boobs together to look unnaturally large. And more tattoos were visible. More roses on the backs of my legs; right at the top. They were a vibrant red and black. I managed to get this on in the back of Edward's car. I also had a pair of killer heels with me, and my eyes were still heavily lined. I looked hot. I climbed back into the front passenger seat. Not the most graceful thing ever and I'm pretty sure Edward got flashed. Not good.

'Hmm. So, club?' Edward looked at my clothes.

'That's probably the only place you're decent.' I smirked. He looked at my legs, and then gave a half smile.

FUCK. THAT'S HOT.

***

Still Bella.

The club was dark, but had enough light to see by. Enough to see how hot the guy in front of me was anyway. Dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, big bright smile. Sex on very long legs. He was looking at me across the room. I leaned toward Edward. 'Where do we live?'

He wrote the address on a napkin, then asked me why. I turned around, ruffled his hair and said, 'Look, I'll be back by morning. Cover for me as much as you can.'

'Wait. Bella-'

'Bye.'

I headed over to the place where tall, dark and smiling was.

'Hi.'

'Hi. I'm Bella.'

'Jacob.'

'Hmm. Nice name.'

'You too.' I pulled him onto the floor and started rubbing myself against him, feeling him react immediately. 'You wanna go somewhere else?'

**Don't hate me. If Bella arrived and was with Edward straight away it would be the most boring bunch of fairytale shit ever. She seems a little detached. That is because of the great big upheaval. There will be an angry set of Cullen's in the next chapter. I feel so bad because my chapters are short, but please bear with me. For regular updates, they need to be about 2,000 words.**

**Please tell me your thoughts...**

**You need to help me people.**

**I'm feeling all depressed. **

**Since I've had all these story alerts, **

**I've really done my best.**

**To make my chapters pleasing,**

**To make you all review,**

**But though I've tried my hardest,**

**I've only had a few.**

**So make my day dear readers,**

**I do do what I can,**

**To give you some enjoyment**

**As devoted Twilight fans.**

**The moral of this story,**

**Do make my wish come true,**

**You do your part – I've done mine**

**Review, Review, REVIEW!**


	6. Getting To Know You

**Okay Guys. There is an author despairing here. I had around half of this chapter finished when poof! My laptop erased its memory, so I have tried to re-write it, and to remain faithful to what I originally wrote. Who knows? It may be better.**

**Thank you to simi05 and bkworm360. REVIEWERS!**

**Also – to any of you who read my other story Mending, I am working on some new chapters. They may take a while, as will a few updates of this as I have an incredibly busy lead up to Christmas with lots of work to do, but Mending is soon to be back.**

**:D**

Bella's Point of View

Jacob and I were making out in the front of his 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. He was in the driver's seat – the original plan being for us to go somewhere else – but that had been kind of lost in all the lust. I was on his lap, my legs either side of his, and I was getting just what I wanted. Which was him. I could feel him reacting beneath me as I rubbed us together; jolts of energy rippling through my body like electricity...

And there was tapping. The window next to us was being tapped upon by someone with no sense of privacy or appropriate timing. We tried to ignore it, but of course we gave up eventually. Apparently lust has nothing compared to annoyance and curiosity. So the window was wound down and outside was an incredibly pissed off looking Edward Cullen.

'Bella. Get out of the car. Now.'

'What? Why?' There was a subtle shift in Jacob's demeanour, expressed in the form of averting his eyes from Edward. That and the fact that I could no longer feel an erection underneath me.

'The Black family has some serious issues, and we have some serious issues with them.'

Jacob looked at me, 'Wait. What? You're a Cullen?' He looked angry, and kind of disappointed. I twisted round to see the clock on the dash.

'Only for the last four hours or so. Well not even that really. I'm still technically a Swan.'

'Bella.' Edward was sending me a warning glance. Like he knew what was best for me. I leant my head down so that my lips were next to Jacob's ear on the side that Edward couldn't see and bit him lightly. And I felt his dick stir. _I still got the magic. _Then I whispered lightly, 'We should see each other again. Somewhere more private. I really want you. I just have to lose the foster brother.' Dear God he was hard now. 'And think of me when you do something about that.' As I spoke I ground into his lap. He moaned.

'I mean it.' I was going to have to do something to Edward soon. He needed someone to tell him where to go.

'Okay! I get it!'

I swung my leg off of Jacob's lap, revealing his _problem_ and got out of the car on the other side. Quick as a flash Edward was by my door. He grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me to the side of some buildings close by.

He was still holding my arm and he seemed to be trying to steady his breathing. 'Bella. You need to stay away from him.'

'He seemed perfectly nice.' Okay, I was being slightly obtuse.

'Bella-'

'What's your problem with him then?' One of the fun effects of alcohol was that I was slightly blunter then I needed to be. Edward remained silent. 'Well if you won't tell me I can't possibly be rude and refuse his advances.' _Oooh. Cheeky._

Edward got incredibly angry. 'Stay the FUCK away from him!' He was pointing his finger at me now. 'I'm serious. His family is dangerous. If you see him you WILL get sucked in to his life.'

'Then why won't you tell me what he's done?'

'Because it's not my story to tell.'

***

I was alone in my room. It was dark and I was broken. The drunken confidence that had been bouying me up was fading and I was feeling weak and alone. I sat down in the bathroom, pushing myself into a corner, the cold tiles comforting, surrounding me. _Oh God._

***

Sunday morning. _What fucking time is it?_ More knocking. It was becoming the soundtrack to my life. I searched around the unfamiliar room for a clock, finally finding one on my bedside cabinet. 9:00. Early. The knocking continued. I got up, still in my leather dress – last night had been rough. I had missed everything to much. I couldn't sleep. I opened the door. Outside was a small girl, well at least she looked like a small girl – maybe fourteen. She was very pretty, with beautiful wide brown eyes and shoulder length straight hair. She was smiling widely.

'Hi. I'm Alice.'

'Um, Hi Alice?'

'I'm Edward's sister. I believe you've met him?'

'Um, Yeah.' Don't blame me for my lack of verbal skills. I could kick someones ass at speaking, I could be fucking eloquent, just not at fucking nine in the morning.

'I was just coming to say hello and to tell you that breakfast is ready.' And with that she skipped down the hall leaving me slightly confused.

I couldn't be bothered to do too much with myself. I had a quick shower put on some eyeliner, putting on a top that at least covered my back, and a _whole_ pair of jeans, letting my hair dry as it fell, and headed downstairs.

Silence fell as I entered the kitchen. There were seven people in the room already, including Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward. Of the other three there was a big, bulky guy with dark brown hair. He looked quite relaxed, which was nice. There was another guy with blonde curly hair with dark roots. He was lighter set, and he too looked relaxed. And then there was the girl. Shit, she was hot, and rather angry looking. She had long blonde hair cascading down her back, and a beautiful face, but at the moment it was twisted.

'Ah, Isabella. Good morning.' Carlisle broke the silence.

'Hi.' I murmered. What? You expected cheerfullness? I was feeling like shit, and the atmosphere at the table had me shivering. There was another pause.

'I really liked the dress you were wearing earlier, but it needed a belt or something, maybe some silver to break up the black.' Alice. Well, she did a good job of making me think.

'Is this the same one from yesterday?' Edward. He looked up at me with a slight smile. A kind of _no hard feelings_ type of smile. I kind of shrugged. 'Yes.'

He didn't give up, still smiling, 'Well I thought it looked good actually.' Well I suppose he was trying.

Carlisle realised that I didn't know around half the people in the room and so decided to rectify it immediately. 'This is Jasper,' - blonde dude, 'Emmett,' - brunette dude, 'and Rosalie.' - angry girl.

'Hi.' Emmett and I said simultaneously. This was followed by a loud 'JINX!' from Emmett. At this everyone burst out laughing, apart from Rosalie of course.

The tension was sufficiently broken that I actually enjoyed the rest of the meal. I learned a lot of things; Emmett seemed to be a real joker, he was exceedingly funny. He was Esme and Carlisle's biological son. It was a surprise because I had been told they were all adopted. He was a senior, as was Rosalie, and they were _together_. Yes that type of _together_. Rosalie was Jasper's older sister. Jasper was seventeen, just like Edward and I, and was with Alice, who surprisingly was sixteen. _Damn_, _she's legal? _He was really nice, but very quiet. I already knew that Alice and Edward were siblings, and that they were Esme and Carlisle's nephew and niece. I only realised now how alike they looked and acted. It was slightly awkward when everyone tried to avoid discussing their parents. But that got kind of glossed over. Soon though, people had to leave to go elsewhere. Eventually there was just Edward and myself sitting at the table. I wasn't speaking, and I was shooting him the occasional dirty look due to the fact that he was a fucking cockblocker. He had removed my distraction for the night and left me empty and alone. He started to get angry.

'Look, Bella. I wish I could tell you why, but I can't. Get over it.'

***

Edward's Point of View

She looked at me for a moment, and then got up and ran away. _Shit. I gotta fix this._ I had said it more harshly than I had intended. I headed up toward her room. As I stood by the door I heard muffled crying. 'Bella? Can I come in?'

There was a pause in the crying, followed by a muffled 'Fine.'

I opened the door, following the human sounds toward the bathroom. Bella was sitting, knees-to-chest against the bathroom wall. 'I'm sorry.' I offered.

'It's fine, you just reminded me of someone.'

'You okay? I mean, well, obviously not. But it will get better.' I smiled at her, she smiled back sadly. _Why am I such a dork? I'm stuttering at the poor girl._

'Have you ever had to just uproot? Been given an hours warning and then had to just leave?'

'Yes. Once. When Esme and Carlisle took Alice and I in.'

'I've been doing it every few years since I was six. But this time it seems so much worse. I'm so totally removed from where I was before.' She looked depressed. Hmmm. I decided to turn the conversation to where she seemed to have been happy.

'What's Phoenix like?'

'Hot. Dry. Beautiful.' Then, as an afterthought, 'Big.'

'Yes, Forks is a little small. I lived in Chicago until I was four. From what I remember I was a little confused that you could cross the whole of Forks in an hour.'

Suddenly she changed the subject, 'Why does Rosalie dislike me?'

'You noticed that huh?'

'Kinda hard to miss.'

'Unfortunately, no answer. It's up to her or Jasper or Emmett to tell you. It isn't her fault though.'

'This is becoming a habit with you.' I smiled. She seemed to understand and smiled too.

Come on Edward, bring her back to another safe subject. 'You have tattoos right?'

'Yeah. What about them?' Ooh. Touchy.

'Tell me about them.'

'What do you wanna know?'

'Okay, which one is oldest?' She pulled up her right sleeve and turned her arm over. There was a beautiful vine of pink roses strating just inside her elbow and spreading down towards her hand. The vines were a beautiful jungle green and the roses were a soft pink.

'I got this one when I was fifteen – my mom loved roses, but she thought the red ones were too corny, so pink.' I could see what her mother had meant, red roses were quite overused.

'Wow. That's really beautiful. Tell me about another one.' She seemed to think for a second and then:

'No. I'm saving those stories for another time.' She stood up and walked to the door and reaching the doorway, turned around. 'It was nice talking.'

'Glad I could be of service.' Then 'Bella? Who did I remind you of?' I asked her retreating form. She paused for a second and then with no answer, she kept walking.

**Okay ladies, (and gents, if you're there), this chapter took a while, I'm so sorry. And unfortunately that is probably the last chapter for the next two weeks or so due to heavy workload. **

**The people you have to thank for this chapter are actually 30 Seconds to Mars. I have had 'Kings and Queens' in my head for weeks, and that was what made me write, very inspirational.**

**There is a quote for this chapter; it is the same one that is at the beggining of Twilight:**

'**But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die.'**

**Genesis 2:17**

**Some shameless self publicising here, read my other story, 'Mending'.**

'**Edward and Bella were in a relationship a while ago, but Edward screwed it up. Now, later on, they are sharing custody of their young daughter.' Better than it sounds. Believe me. Angst. Sex. M.**

**Please Review if you enjoyed. (The thing with Rosalie will be revealed eventually.)**

**-pumpkin**


	7. Psych

**I have been gone for a long time and apologise for that. Real life just got a bit unbearable for a while and writing in the state of mind I have been in was not a good idea. I wrote this chapter only to realise that it was badly written and suicide-inducingly depressing. So here is the new chapter, re-written and hopefully entertaining...**

EPOV

It had been two weeks since Bella had come into our lives. It had been just over a week and a half since she had talked to me. Nothing other than 'please' or 'thank you' had passed her lips toward me since our little talk in the bathroom, and even then it was only in polite company.

She had started school on Monday. It was now Friday and the reaction to Bella from the students of Forks High had been evenly divided. On the one hand there were guys who wanted to get up close and personal with her, and girls who wanted their share of her attention. On the other hand there were people who thought she was a slut. She didn't help with any of these things with the outfits she wore. I am as yet unsure how she didn't catch pneumonia with only those tiny pieces of fabric strapped to her body, but she managed, somehow.

I had spent the morning doing my normal lessons, one boring, two not. I was just reaching into my bag for an essay someone streaked past the window toward the carpark. After a second I realised that it was Bella. I got up and pushed through the classroom door, ignoring the demanding voice of my teacher, and ran after her.

I had always thought of myself as fit, but this was an effort. Eventually she came to a stop behind the gym. By the time I got there she was sitting just as she was in the bathroom the other day, back against the wall, knees drawn up to her chin.

I was out of breath, bent double as I started to speak, 'Shit. You move fast.' She didn't look too good. 'You okay?' Bella said nothing, but she looked green. 'What's wrong?'

'Do you care?' The look that came with this statement could have withered a flower at thirty paces.

'Yes.' There was a second, and then Bella buried her head in her knees and started to rock back and forth.

After a second I realised she was crying. 'Sorry. It 's just...'

'What happened Bella?'

She sniffed loudly. 'Ms Pyne started telling me that I wasn't trying in English... In front of the whole class. So I argued with her and she said I was being disruptive, I threw some stuff, and there were guests in reception, so she sent me to the classroom next door... where there was a class of students doind blood typing.' She started shaking. 'I hate blood...' She put her head in her hands. I moved to sit next to her, putting my arms around her and resting my chin on top of her head. 'It's okay Bella...'

It was then I smelt her breath.

BPOV

'Bella, what have you been drinking?' I looked at Edward's face, and seriously contemplated lying, but I realised that he would have had the truth out of me at some point. And I didn't want to have to have Carlisle and Esme involved.

'Smirnoff. But it was just a little bit. Alcopop, honestly.'

I could see a dark car entering the school site on the far side of the car park. Edward looked as if he was about to speak, but I cut him off, 'Carlisle.' Edward looked up. 'Shit!' He reached into his bag and pulled out some breath mints. He handed them to me, 'Here.'

Within a couple of seconds of leaving his Mercedes Carlisle had spotted us. Within a minute he was in front of us. 'What's going on? I get home from a shift only to get a call saying that two of my children are A.W.O.L from class.' He didn't look angry. He looked concerned.

'Bella isn't feeling very well.'

'That isn't the story I got from the school.' Carlisle bent down so that he was facing me. 'They are considering excluding you for the window Bella. You could have hurt someone.' I couldn't help it. I started crying. 'I'm sorry. She started shouting at me, and then I couldn't take it any more.' I felt Edward's arm tighten around me.

'Wait right here you two.' Carlisle headed toward the main school building. As soon as he was out of earshot, 'You broke a window?' Edward started laughing.

'Funny?' Edward nodded while laughing and clutching his knees for support. 'Oh yes. I've been paiting for someone to do that in Ms Pyne's class for years.'

'Well i'm glad someone's gettting enjoyment out of my impending exclusion.'

'Don't worry. Carlisle has favours to call in. I'm sure your punishment won't be too bad.'

***

I shook my head. 'No.'

'Look. Bella, if you do this there will be no other punishment from the school.'

'No. Not a chance.'

'If you do it, you can have a trip back to Arizona sometime, see your friends...'

Damn. He had me there. Something it would be almost impossible for me to do my self.

'So you'll see the Ed. Psych then?'

'Sure. It's only my life huh?' If it wasn't for the possibility of seeing James I have would still been refusing to meet with another educational psychologist, or psychologist of any kind, however, I needed that trip. 'When do I start?'

***

'So, Isabella. Why do you think you are here?'

'As a punishment.' This place smelt like hospital, but without the additonal fun of drugs.

'What are you hoping to get out of this process?'

How do you answer a question like that? _I would really like to know all the things that are wrong with me. I really want a buddy to tell all my life story to. Help, save me from myself._

'To not get kicked out of school?'

'So you have a wish to stay in education?'

'What kind of a question is that!?'

The psychologist just waited. Her name was Anna. I thought she resembled a toad.

'Yes.' She wrote something down on that stupid pad that all psychologists seem to have stuck to their right knee.

'When was the last time you were violent toward another person?'

'A while ago. You have this written in front of you.'

Silence. Nothing.

'Two and a half weeks ago.'

'You don't count yesterday?'

'Evidently not.'

'What sparked that last attack?'

I ignored this. She had taken under ten minutes to find a topic I wanted to avoid.

'The police report says Ms Moreno insulted your mother...'

Nothing.

'...said she was a whore'

Blanking her...

'Do you think of your mother as a whore Bella?'

I snapped. In a second I was up on my feet. 'What kind of person asks that question? I was eight! Of course I didn't see her as a whore! I didn't even know what one was!'

More nodding. More notes. God. This was going to be long...

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a little brief. I had limited time but I couldn't leave it any longer. I should be able to update again in the next couple of weeks before I have to take another small break.**

**Please review, it makes me really happy to know that people actually want to read this story.**


End file.
